


Tu es mon champion

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [67]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, FIFA World Cup 2006, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Tears
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: C'était de sa faute s'ils venaient de perdre la finale.





	Tu es mon champion

**Author's Note:**

> David je t'aime. Je t'en veux pas.

Tu es mon champion

  
David pleurait. Bordel, c'était à cause de lui qu'ils avaient perdu la finale contre l'Italie. Il était en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps sur le terrain alors que les joueurs italiens célébraient juste à côté. Il s'attendait à ce que l'un de ses coéquipiers le ramène aux vestiaires mais ce ne fut pas Patrick ou Lilian, mais Alessandro, son capitaine et ami à la Juventus, qui lui souriait en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. David était partagé entre la tristesse de ne pas pouvoir soulever une nouvelle fois la coupe, et la joie de voir son ami être champion du monde.

  
''C'est pour la prochaine fois David !'' Alessandro s'exclama en lui souriant, si seulement

''Allez, va célébrer...'' Qu'il puisse pleurer seul de son erreur

''Désolé David, tu restes mon champion.'' Un léger baiser, rien n'allait ce soir...

  
Fin


End file.
